


Wit's End

by zarahjoyce



Series: Dramione Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, because of course it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Draco Malfoy and sex were two completely irrelevant, unrelated terms... or at least, that was what Hermione Granger thought.





	Wit's End

"Ooh, he is absolutely gorrrrgeous. I mean, yes, I know, he  _was_  technically the spawn of evil and foe for life and all that but, you know... rrrrr."

"I have absolutely no idea how you managed to go to work without wanting to work  _him._  I mean, seriously, woman - how do you do it? You must have the will of a saint. Either that, or you're actually stupid. Or something."

" _That's_ your colleague?  _That's_ your colleague? That's your... I-I think I need some water and..."

"So how is he in bed? Wait, what? Are you freakin' kidding me here?"

"You're so lucky you get to see him everyday... I mean, if I were you, I think I would've melted to a mushy puddle of love. Hmm, what?  _What?_  You mean—"

"What do you  _mean_ you've never seen him naked?"

"What do you  _mean_  he's a scum of the lowest order?"

"What do you  _mean_ you don't find him hot and sexy and an object of sexual desire?"

Those were just some of the random comments Hermione Granger got after the makers of the said random comments had seen Draco Malfoy.

One look and their opinion of her had sunk to the deepest pits of hell.

And now, her latest client was showing the symptoms of following in their footsteps.

"You know what? I know you're a brilliant witch and all that but I don't think I can actually trust someone with an impaired judgment."

 _Impaired-_  Hermione's jaw was a second away from dropping in horror. "Mrs. Jervis,  _you_ were the one who sought me for my opinion and an appointment with me for weeks and now-"

Mrs. Jervis, with her snow hair and frail figure, actually puckered her lips and gazed at her with a pinched expression on her face. "Well, now that I've met you, I don't think you're the lawyer I need."

 _Breathe. Breathe. Calm down. Calm the fuck down._ Hermione took a deep breath then smiled at the old woman. "Mrs. Jervis, I assure you that I'm the best lawyer you can find. My record can actually speak for itself, and if you'd only listen-"

But her newest almost-was-but-never-did-become client's attention was focused somewhere else. "Actually, I think I might need the services of Mr. Malfoy right there."

"He's a divorce attorney."

Mrs. Jervis didn't seem to be affected. "And?"

"Your case is tax evasion.  _I'm_ trained in-"

"Good day, Miss Granger."

And that was that.

She should have  _never_ agreed to this. Sharing an office space with Draco Malfoy seemed innocuous at first. Mutually beneficial, he'd said, as they'd be splitting the rent and getting occasional referrals from each other's clients. It wouldn't be a competition of any sort, since their specializations were different and a case that would have them on opposing sides and at each other's throats would be almost next to nonexistent. So, stupidly swayed by his lawyer antics she'd said yes, and that was the infamous day she'd murdered her own promising career.

Who would ever think that not thinking of Draco Malfoy in a purely sexual way would actually have her pegged as a person with an impaired  _judgment?_

She took pride in her very much  _not_ -impaired judgment! She was a person whose judgment was  _not_ impaired! She was actually known for having a perfectly healthy, even superb, judgment!

Her shoulders sagged and she wilted on her chair.

Then she turned to look at the man on the other side of the glass.

He was... blond, but the shade was more white than yellow. His eyes were the color of silver coins. His chin was prominent, and he was a bit on the thin side. What the hell were those women thinking, labeling him as a sex God and an object of sexual desire? Draco Malfoy and sex were two completely irrelevant, unrelated terms, like apples and kidnapping! Dragonflies and Barbie dolls! Keys and global-

Then he caught her staring at him, and he  _smiled._

_Oh._

Right.

What was her point again?

* * *

 

Something was amiss, Draco could tell, as he watched her bend over her files and comb her fingers through her hair for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were pursed and she looked about ready to commit murder.

Lucky for  _him_ , because Hermione Granger at the peak of her homicidal tendency was a sight to behold.

And, lately, he'd been doing a lot of looking.  _A lot._

Her agreeing to share office space with him was equal parts perk and torture. Which was fine, because Draco had always thought he had some masochistic tendencies. Coming to office with her smile greeting him, seeing her flare up and hearing her laugh when talking to her idiot friends, and actually watching her walk away were only some of the things he had started to enjoy... err, endure, for the most part of the week. And sometimes, just sometimes, he would catch himself not doing any of his work, as his thoughts and eyes were too occupied by her.

_Damn._

He was becoming a stalker.

Which was fine, because Draco had always thought he had some psychotic tendencies.

Now, she was looking at something on her table. Then she bit her lip. Finally, she stood and walked to the door separating their rooms and Draco had only a second to react to her coming into his office.

He'd somehow managed to open a folder when she came in. Casually lifting his eyes off the paper he drawled, "Anything you want?"

She twisted her fingers here and there. "Actually-" A blush bloomed on her cheeks, and he became curious as to what it was she was thinking of. "I-oh, what the hell."

Hermione Granger walked to him, pulled his tie up, and lowered her mouth to his. Hermione Granger pried his lips open, did unimaginable things with her tongue, and had him moaning in no time. Hermione Granger buried her hands in his hair, sat on his lap, and actually wiggled.

_Hermione Granger was ravishing him._

For a moment, Draco was too stunned to respond.

Mind you, only for a moment.

* * *

 

" _That's_ your colleague?" Hermione was asked once again.

She had just seen Draco Malfoy saunter in and give her a suggestive smirk. Turning her attention back to her newest client, Hermione smiled and said, "Yes. That and much,  _much_ more. So, what can I do for you today?"


End file.
